I Know You
by Prepare Yo Diddly Hole
Summary: Some Eren x Mikasa shit for my friend. AU where Eren and Mikasa haven't met, but they feel that they know each other. Crappy summary is crap, crappy story is crap. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. I was just walking along when I saw her. I didn't know who she was, but she looked so_ familiar_. Mikasa was walking with her red scarf swaying from side to side. Wait- I didn't even know this girl, how did I know her name? I was so confused, but what confused me more was when she said, "Hi, Eren,"

How did she know my name? Did we know each others' names the same way? Were we friends when we were little? I think I would've remembered someone who's name sounded like "my house"in Spanish. "Who was that?" asked Armin, who was walking with me at the time. I couldn't answer him. The only thing I knew was this girl's name and appearance, nothing more. I wanted to know this girl, how she knew me, and how I knew her. I just didn't - and still don't - understand it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sophia here. So, this was, again, for my Moirial. How did I do? Eh, I don't even know. This was originally going to just be a fluffy one-shot, but I'm kind of depressed so I'll make this a thing where you have to be patient for your ship to come. Heh, I'm evil.**

**~Prepare Yo Diddly Hole~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Mikasa's POV]**

I was just walking by, and then I saw him. I didn't know him, but it felt like I _did_. I just don't know how to explain it. _Eren_, I thought, but how did I know his name? By the way he was looking at me, my mind thought we had met and that I had just forgotten him. I decided to just wing it and say, "Hi, Eren," and wave a bit, suggesting that he knew who I was completely. I had the sudden urge to hug him, but it would've been weird if I did, right? I just continued walking, my scarf feeling warmer than normal. Who was he, and how did I know him? I tried to get it out of my head and just move on to do whatever I was doing - I do not remember - but I never did. The thought of knowing him but _not_ knowing him at the same time itched at my head daily. I felt like I knew Eren forever, when I had just met him then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Eren's POV]**

I tried to get closer to Mikasa, but I never knew where she would be. I wanted to know who she was a how we knew each other, but mostly, I wanted to know_ her_. She was so pretty, and you could _tell_ she wasn't someone to mess with. I admired that. I admired her. I hadn't seen Mikasa until one certain day. On this day, she was by the water fountain in one of the parks that were more forgotten. She had two swords and it seemed she was practicing something, I didn't know what. I came up to her and said, "Hey,"  
>Why something so plain, you ask? Because I didn't know what else to say. I mean, come on, I was talking to a girl who seemed to know who I was while I didn't know anything about her other than her name.<br>But when I was around her, I felt a sense of longing, as if I had known her my whole life, yet I had just met her the other day whence with Armin.  
>Mikasa took no note of me, she just kept on fighting thin air. <em>She must be pretty determined,<em> I thought, seeing as the world around her seemingly disappeared from her senses. I walked away, she had a pretty angry look on her face. _But for what? _I asked myself.

When I got home, my mother was frantic, asking where I'd been because I hadn't come home on the usual time. I told her where, and she calmed down a bit. Throughout the night, I wasn't really listening to anything my parents had said: my mind was set on thinking about Mikasa.

**A/N: I totally forgot this even existed. I don't even know what this is anymore. I think I might just discontinue this? I don't know. We'll see.**


	4. Author Note

A/N: Thank you to the people who followed/favorited/reviewed this, but I'm afraid I don't have any further motivation to continue this. In fact, I didn't know where it was going from the start. I'm sorry, but I am discontinuing this. Anyone who would like to make a spin-off of this or continue it is welcome to do so, and you don't even have to give me credit for the plot. Thank you for reading what little part I did write, though. Good night/evening/prevening/afternoon/morning.


End file.
